


Top shelf ice-cream

by firefighterHaught26



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, First Time, Fluff, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefighterHaught26/pseuds/firefighterHaught26
Summary: Just a random fic i thought of, one where Waverly and Nicole finished having sex for the first time and Waverly gets all of the feels for Nicole and starts crying happy tears. Nicole comforts Waverly with ice cream and play fighting. taking a break from smut and wrote this soppy fluff fic, there is some sexual stuff at the start though. enjoy!





	

At Nicole's apartment, the living room TV was still on with the DVD main menu screen playing, but in the bedroom Nicole was on top of Waverly, both panting, flushed and sweaty from having vigorous sex. Nicole and Waverly just finished their first love making session together, which was a result from pent up sexual tension and Waverly straddling Nicole in a heated make out session on the living room couch, their movie night long forgotten in the process. ''Wow, babe that was amazing!'' Nicole nuzzled her flushed face into Waverly's neck as she peppered light kisses there. 

Meanwhile Waverly was covering her eyes with the crook of her elbow as her breathing slowed to a regular rhythm, a sudden rush of emotions flowing through her. Waverly was happy and she had no regrets whatsoever, but she felt a surge of intense feelings of love and affection for the woman who was currently on top of her, who had just given her the best orgasm of her entire life. She has never felt so strongly for someone like she does for Nicole. These thoughts and feelings became overwhelming and she felt the sting of tears beginning to form in her eyes, Nicole could feel that something was up and lifted her head up to look at the smaller woman. ''Babe, what's wrong?'' Nicole gently moved Waverly's arm from her face ''That's my girl, now talk me?'' She noticed a single tear making tracks down Waverly's cheek and started to panic slightly ''Shit, babe I didn't hurt you did I?'' She looked down to where she was still connected to Waverly and slowly pulled her fingers out. 

Waverly nodded no, so Nicole laid down and gathered the smaller girl in her arms, Waverly sniffled as she snuggled in closer to Nicole. ''No, you didn't hurt me. I think these are happy tears, I was just thinking about how much I adore you and then we just had sex for the first time, which by the way was totally amazeballs, next thing I know I'm crying!'' Nicole felt slightly relieved as Waverly chuckled as she rambled on, Waverly looked Nicole in the eye and was taken aback by the look of adoration and understanding on Nicole's face, someone like Champ would've just cast her feelings aside, rolled over and gone to sleep. But not Nicole, Nicole was always patient and understanding at times like these, whenever Waverly felt emotional, or overwhelmed by new feelings which is one of many reasons why she loves the older woman. 

Nicole is aware that Waverly hates crying in front of others, so she always made sure that Waverly had enough space but also ensured her that she could talk to Nicole about anything whenever she wanted to.  
They laid there for a moment, giggling as they exchanged small stories from their childhood, Waverly was snuggled into Nicole's front as Nicole traced random patterns on Waverly's back which seemed to have a calming effect on the younger woman. Waverly's cheeks was now tear stained, but she seemed less emotional as Nicole distracted her with funny childhood memories. ''You know what we need right now? Some ice-cream, I got some that was gonna be used for the movie night, if you want some?'' Waverly's eyes lit up. ''Yes please!'' Nicole put some jogging pants on as Waverly went to the bathroom, she came back still wrapped in a small blanket like a burrito which Nicole thought was adorable seeing her girlfriend padding back into the room like it. 

Nicole walked up to the smaller woman and placed a light kiss on her cheek. ''You okay, baby?'' Waverly wrapped her arms around the taller woman's waist ''Yeah, thank you for tonight and for being my rock.'' Nicole pulled back slightly from the hug, Waverly squealed as Nicole scooped her up bridal style. ''To the freezer!'' Laughter echoed against the walls of the hallway as both women exchanged quick kisses which caused Nicole to trip a couple of times from not being able to see briefly. 

Waverly was carefully placed down onto the sofa as Nicole went into the kitchen to get ice cream ''Do you wonna bowl or shall we just share a tub?'' Waverly pressed play on the DVD ''I don't mind, share a tub?'' Nicole grabbed the strawberry ice cream from the top shelf and two spoons from the cutlery draw. CJ pounced on the arm of the sofa, stretched and chirped at Waverly ''Oh hey, did you have a good cat nap?'' Nicole's grey tabby cat leaned into Waverly's hand as she scratched the tabby's head. Nicole came back into the room armed with ice cream and spoons. ''Scooch up a bit.'' Waverly shifted forward away from the arm rest, Nicole sat behind Waverly so that the younger girl could sit between her legs and rest her back into Nicole's torso. Nicole placed the ice cream tub between in Waverly's lap as she reached one hand around Waverly with a spoon, her chin resting on Waverly's shoulder. They sat in comfortable silence, with the movie on mostly for background noise.

Waverly turned round and dabbed a splodge of ice cream on Nicole's cheek eliciting a giggle from the older woman. ''Really? We're gonna do this?'' Nicole said as she moved the tub from Waverly's lap and placed it on the nearby coffee table, Waverly tensed with anticipation as she waited for the other girl's playful revenge, she felt two hands on her sides tickling her as uncontrollable laughter escaped her. 

Both women wriggled around in a playful wrestling match that ended with them on the floor, Waverly got the upper hand and was straddling Nicole as she leaned forward to lick the ice cream from Nicole's cheek ''Gotcha.'' Nicole sat up and caught Waverly's lips in a gentle kiss. ''I love you so much, Nicole.'' Waverly leaned forward placing her forehead on Nicole's shoulder ''I love you too, Waves.'' Nicole whispered as she rubbed small circles on the small of her girlfriend's back. They spent the rest of the evening huddled together under a blanket on the couch, finishing off the ice cream and talking about future date ideas they'd like to do together, the movie long forgotten once again as they fell asleep cuddled up together with CJ purring on the arm rest.


End file.
